Finding Normal
by ColourMeDemented
Summary: Accidentally Perfect Sequel! After the birth of Lianna Collin has the baby blues and postpartum and Dave feels him slipping away. Kurt and Blaine are trying to balance being parents and going to school. Follow the boys as they find their place in the world.
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME TO THE SEQUEL! This story switches POV's a lot, but I hope it's not too hard to follow, let me know if it is. :) This story has lots of drama, sadness, humor, romance and eventually smutt. but when the smutt comes I'll probably have to do one version here and one version on scarves and coffee. **

**I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

"Collin..." Dave watched as his fiance stared out the window. He hadn't spoken to anyone since Lianna was born, he had only held her a handful of times. Dave went over to him and watched him rub his hand over his flattening stomach. "Collin." Dave placed a hand on the boys shoulder and the blonde turned to look at him through tired eyes and spoke for the first time in over four days,

"You're really going to make me go?" Dave smiled sadly and rubbed his cheek,

"Considering this is the first time you've spoken since Lianna was born, yes." Collin nodded and stood up, still holding his belly.

"Do you want to say goodbye to Lianna?" Collin shook his head and walked out of the room. Dave sighed and lent over the little girls crib and placed a kiss on her forehead, "He loves you baby girl."

* * *

The psychologists office was bright, too bright for Collins liking. The yellow on the walls was like a lemon and was hurting his retinas.

"Hello, Collin. I'm Doctor Ann."

"Hi." Collin didn't like this woman. She seemed condescending. He'd been to therapists and things way before any of this ever happened, and they'd always had him call them their first names, minus the Doctor part. So he didn't like this lady. He didn't want to talk about his feelings, he didn't want to talk about his girls, and he most certainly didn't want to do it with some stranger.

"So, since Dave filled out all the paperwork, let's get started with our first session."

"Whatever."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were on baby duty for the day. They were on baby duty a lot, and they didn't really mind. But Kurt was getting worried that it was putting ideas into his lovers head, and he didn't like it.

"All I'm saying, Kurt, is that another baby wouldn't be too much to handle."

"We don't need another baby right now, Blaine." Blaine sighed and bounced tickled Lianna's tummy, making the newborn squirm,

"Can't we at least talk about it?"

"We just did." Blaine rolled his eyes, he remembered Kurt being pregnant, it was only a few months ago. It was a fairly easy pregnancy, and Blaine didn't see the problem with having another,

"But the last one was so easy, it'd just be like that again..."

"YOU have never even bottomed. You can't begin to imagine the pain I went through." Blaine got a really guilty and hurt look on his face,

"Are you saying it hurts when we make love?" Kurt sighed and moved over to Blaine, Rian was still sleeping in his crib so they were just tending to Lianna right now,

"Well, at first it hurts a little, mainly while prepping. But then it feels really good." Blaine let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and passed the little girl over to Kurt,

"I'd just like Rian to have a sibling."

"He will, one day. But for now he has Lianna." Blaine nodded and went downstairs to fetch Liannas bottle.

He came back a few minutes later to hear Kurt telling Lianna about how they were going to go shopping when she got older and he'd teach her the most efficient way to get through the whole mall in under four hours.

Blaine smiled and sat on the floor with two bottles and took Lianna while Kurt got up to wake Rian.

After about four or so minutes of feeding in silence, noise began to fill the house again,

"Sounds like Dave and Collin are back..." Kurt said, looking up from feeding Rian. He'd heard two car doors slam and the front door bang open, with Dave and Collin talking loudly downstairs, their voices carrying up through the house,

"We just paid a hundred dollars for you to sit there and glare at the wall!"

"I told you I didn't want to go!"

Kurt sighed and passed the little boy off to Blaine who was also feeding Lianna,

"I'm going to go put an and to this." Blaine nodded and made a face at the babies,

"Which one of you just pooed?"

:::

Kurt went down to the kitchen, just as Collin was walking back out the front door and Dave was placing his head in his hands,

"What am I doing wrong, Kurt?" Kurt sighed and sat down next to his friend,

"I wish I could say nothing, but David, you're pushing him too fast. He needs to mourn over Angel." They all just referred to Lianna's sister as Angel, she had a beautiful first name, but they all liked Angel better. None of them were all that religious, except for Dave, who was Jewish, but it seemed to fit.

"I am?" Kurt nodded and rubbed Dave on the back,

"Just give him time. And maybe take some time for you to, also. I know you've been trying to be strong for Collin, but you need to grieve too." Dave nodded and turned to hug Kurt.

"Thanks. I'll try."

* * *

**So, there's the first chapter! Very short, sorry. I can't say for sure how long updates will take, probably around three to five days seeing as I work 40 hour weeks now. **

**Please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, since the last chapter was so short, I combined these two. If you've already read the chapter I posted yesterday, skip over that part I guess.**

* * *

Blaine was still a little peeved that Starbucks bought out the Lima Bean, but Kurt seemed to love it, so he went along. They brought Rian whenever they came because the little bugger was already in love with the scent of coffee, and he was four months old! Dave and Lianna were there too because Collin had banned Dave from being in the bedroom since he made him go to the doctor three days ago.

"I just wish he would see things from my point of view. I'm practically raising Lianna on my own, and he's wishing she were back in him. It's not fair." Blaine nodded as they watched Kurt move up in the line,

"I understand it's stressfull, and Kurt never had any problems after Rian was born, but you need to let Collin find his own way or else you're going to push him out of your life. My moms mom had postpartum and my grandpa tried to push her out of it and one day he woke up and she was gone. You don't want to lose Collin." Dave nodded and looked back at the line as Kurt ordered,

"Grande mocha cookie crumble please." Dave cleared his throat and looked at Blaine,

"This is probably way out of line, and feel free to kick my ass if it is, but aren't you worried about Kurt's, you know, weight gain since Rian was born?" Blaine laughed and shook his head,

"Nah. It's ten pounds at the most, and have you noticed, most of it, has gone to his ass. I'm not complaining. Besides, he was underweight to begin with." Dave chuckled as Kurt brought back his coffee and sat down.

"Mmmhh, absolutely delicious, I swear, Starbucks is the best thing to happen to Lima since I was born." The table erupted in laughter and Dave felt slightly guilty, like he should be home holding Collin, of course he'd tried that, and had been pushed away. But still, he felt like he was doing something wrong.

"So what do you guys think I should do about Collin? He doesn't want me, he doesn't want a doctor, and he wont goto a support group."

"Well," Kurt began, taking a sip of his mocha, "Do you think he's a danger to you or Lianna?"

"No. Not at all. I just miss my Collin." Kurt nodded,

"You just need to give him time. Maybe move Lianna into the nursery with Rian, to give him more space." Dave nodded,

"That might be a good idea."

"I think he's feeling a little smothered." Blaine added, "Why do you think me and Kurt never had Rian sleeping in our room with us? You need that separation." Kurt nodded and took another gulp of coffee, draining about a quarter of the cup,

"I say, show him you're there for him to talk if he needs it, but not force it on him." Kurt said, making the other boys nod,

"And now I say we go home because Rian need his nap, and you need to check on Collin."

* * *

Dave finished setting up the last piece of Lianna's stuff in the nursery and went back into his and Collins room, Collin was curled on his side and looking out the window. Dave had pushed the bed up to the window for Collin when he'd woken up to come check on him at two am and he was staring out it.

"Love?"

"Hm."

"I-it's been a week since you held Lianna..."

"Hm." Dave sighed and just left the room, Lianna wasn't the only one being neglected, Collin hadn't even kissed him in the two weeks since the birth. Dave was frustrated, he had needs too.

* * *

Kurt folded the last piece of laundry and placed it in the correct hamper before taking his, Blaine's and Rian's laundry upstairs. He passed by Dave and Collins room just as Dave was walking out,

"Hey David. How is he?"

"Same. Hasn't moved. I think I'm gonna try and make him eat something." Kurt nodded and made his way past the nursery and into his and Blaines room where Blaine was singing to Rian,

"Blaine, do NOT corrupt our son with Katy Perry so early."

"Don't think I didn't hear you singing Lady Gaga to him last night. We just need to agree to disagree." Blaine ended his argument by poking his tongue out at his lover,

"How very mature of you, you're such a catch." Blaine smiled and and winked,

"Damn right I'm a catch. Now how about I put Rian in his crib and we do a little stress relief?" He said with a smirk. Kurt's heart quickened and he took the gurgling baby boy from his fiance, and in a breathy, lust filled voice replied,

"I'll be right back."

* * *

Collin looked down at the little girl in her crib. She stared back at him with her big hazel eyes and stuck her fist into her mouth and suckled on it,

"You know Carole says you shouldn't be allowed to suck on things. It'll mess up your teeth when they grow." The little baby just continued to suckle and stare at him, "David said I haven't held you in a week. I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do." _And some times I feel like you're not even mine. _"You're beautiful, you know. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. I hope I can get better for you."

* * *

When Kurt came back without Rian he shut the door, not bothering to lock it because Dave had called up he was going to go buy some Nutella for Collin, he crossed the room and straddled the curly haired boy and began placing open mouthed kissed along his jaw,

"I need your cock in me so bad, fuck I need it, Blaine."

"Shit, Kurt." Blaine lent back and began unbuttoning Kurt's shirt and just got to the last button when a pounding on the door broke them out of their thoughts.

"Guys! Have you seen Collin?" Kurt and Blaine looked at each other quizzically, and went to open the door,

"No, isn't he in your room?"

"No. He's not in the bathroom, and Lianna's not in her crib."

* * *

"Dad oh thank god! We have no clue where Collin and Lianna." Burt nodded and looked around,

"Is the buggy here?"

"Kurt looked where they kept the outside baby stuff and sure enough the buggy was gone.

"No, it's not there."

"Okay, let's all drive around and see if we can find them, it's getting late."

* * *

After driving for almost an hour, Kurt ended up at the school, he saw a figure sitting on the bleachers, and a buggy next to him.

He walked over and sat down next to his adopted brother and just sat for a few minutes before Collin spoke,

"I feel like it's all my fault. Everything. An I don't know how to fix any of it." Kurt shook his head and rested his hand on Collins knee,

"None of it's your fault. And you just need some time to heal. It's okay." Collin nodded, Kurt knew he didn't believe him, and it would take some time,

"Let's go home."

* * *

"FUCK! Blaine, harder!" Kurt was writhing on the bed and gripping the sheets as Blaine pounded into him mercilessly,

"God, baby, so fucking close." Blaine grunted into Kurt's neck,

"Shit Blaine, gonna c-gonna cum!" And then Kurt came with a shout, coating his and Blaine's stomachs. Blaine, feeling Kurt clench around him cam closely after him and they lay wrapped in each others arms until the stickiness got uncomfortable.

Blaine pulled out and Kurt noticed the condom looked kinda empty and he reached around and felt his entrance was wet with cum, and Blaine was trying to bury the condom in the garbage. Kurt hopped up, ignoring the pain in his ass and dug through the can to inspect the offending contraceptive,

"What, the actual fuck Blaine!" Blaine shrank away and started moving to put clothing on, knowing what was coming next,

"You SERIOUSLY poked holes in the condom? WHAT were you thinking! I could get pregnant!"

"That was actually the plan..." Kurt threw the condom at him before going into the bathroom and slamming the door,

"You're bunking on the couch bed with Dave tonight!"

"Fuck my life."


	3. Chapter 3

**So, if you were at all curious about if this is the last part in AP verse, check out my profile, :)**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW! I love knowing what you think. :3**

* * *

Things had gone from bad to worse in the week that followed. Kurt didn't know how to help, if he should help, or what he could do to make it all better. The cops had been called twice because of the yelling, and Dave had been threatening moving out, but Kurt had always managed to talk him into staying.

The final straw was when Dave told Collin he should be medicated.

"You're not putting me on pills, David!" Dave pinched the bridge of his nos in irritation, and sighed,

"You NEED it, Collin. You're not okay like you seem to think you are!" Collin sighed and wiped away a few stray tears from his hot red face,

"It's just that Angel-" Dave slammed his hands on the table, the plates and glasses jumping up a little, he'd had enough, his daughter died and he was pissed but he held himself together and he was moving on, so why couldn't Collin?

"You need to realize she's gone!"

"You think I don't KNOW that!"

"Sometime's I wonder! You think I don't hear you talking to her at night! When I check on you? I do."

"I- I just-"

"Lianna NEEDS you." Collin wiped away more tears and sniffed, Dave continued in a quieter voice,

"_I_ need you." Collin looked into the eyes of his fiance. He loved him with all his heart, but his heart was just too broken to give him everything he needed right now.

"I know."

"I love you." Collin just nodded and went back to his room, glancing at the nursery where his heart ached at the missing crib.

* * *

Kurt sighed as the noise stopped and he heard the door to Collins room close, followed by the front door opening and closing behind Dave and his truck pulling out of the driveway.

"Kurt?" Kurt turned and looked at Blaine who was watching Dave pull away from the house,

"Do you think he'll ever cheat on Collin?" Kurt shook his head no,

"It's only been a month."

"But what if it lasts like a year or more?" Kurt swallowed and watched Blaine,

"What would you do?" The silence that followed was unsettling and Kurt was about to ask again before Blaine spoke up,

"I don't know." Kurt felt tears well up in his eyes at Blaine's answer and felt like leaving the room but Blaine continued, "I don't know, because I can't put myself in his shoes. Not a day goes by where you don't tell me you love me, where you don't run your fingers through my hair at night and kiss me good morning. We're happy, Kurt." Blaine said, looking into Kurt's glassy eyes with his own, "They're not."

Kurt nodded and tightened his arms over his torso. Dave and Collin were two of his best friends. He didn't know what he would do if one of them were out of his life. What he would do if Lianna weren't in his life. He loved that little girl like she were his own. And she almost was, he and Blaine played a huge part in her life, almost as much as Dave did. Kurt couldn't imagine waking up one day to find Collin had left them, or Dave had left and took Lianna with him.

He just didn't know what he would do.

* * *

Dave found himself sitting in his truck outside the one place he knew he'd be able to get a drink without an ID. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the car, ignoring the questioning looks of the other customers. He stepped inside the smokey bar and half listened to the older man tiredly greet him.

"Welcome to Scandals."

* * *

Dave didn't know what song was playing, but he knew he didn't like it. It sounded like something out of a seventies porno. He ordered another drink right before another guy, looking about in his late teens, early twenties sat next to him.

"Hey there, yogi. What's a twink have to do to get a cute bear cub like you to buy him a drink?" Dave turned and looked at the boy/ man next to him,

"Nothing. Because it's not happening." The guy fake pouted and smiled, he looked like a meercat.

"Aww. What's your name then?" Dave waited a minute and thought it over, he supposed he should talk to someone else, his only interaction had been with Kurt, Blaine, Burt, Carole, Finn, a depressed fiance, and two babies.

"Dave."

"Well, Dave. I'm Sebastian. Nice to meet you."

* * *

**I'm pretty sure Dollin fans hate me at this point. O.o**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Friday! This chapter is pretty Klaine-centric. I hope you enjoy. :)**

**Please review!**

* * *

"Blaine?" Kurt looked over to his fiance from where he was changing Rian's diaper.

"Yes, dear?" Kurt narrowed his eyes at the term of endearment,

"First, don't call me 'Dear" again until we're thirty. Second, the hospital called, we really need to pay that bill." That caught Blaine's attention, and the boy looked up from feeding his niece,

"How much?" Kurt sighed and buttoned a squirming Rian's onesy.

"Ten thousand." Blaine pressed his lips into a thin line and breathed in and out slowly for a few minutes. Kurt waited and watched as he saw panic in Blaine's eyes,

"I've been saving everything from working at the tire shop since Burt has stopped allowing me to pay rent now that we're engaged, and I've got about two thousand." Kurt nodded and placed Rian under the play set with the hanging toys,

"I was going to apply to the new A&W that's being built down by the school. What do you think?" Blaine nodded,

"I think it's a great idea. But what are we going to do about Rian while we're both working?" Kurt chewed his lip and sighed. He really didn't like the only option, and he knew Blaine hated it too. But it seemed like the only available choice at the moment,

"Day care."

"No."

"But Blaine we really have no other choice." Blaine sighed and watched Rian play with the little hanging mirror,

"You know how I feel about someone else raising my son-"

"Blaine, they won't be raising him. We'll get him back right after the first one is done with work."

"What if we miss one of his mile stones?"

"He wont start to walk or talk for a little while yet. And I'm sure they're not going to potty trian him, and that's way off in the distance." Blaine sighed heavily and placed Lianna so he could burp her,

"What about this one? What are we going to do about her? Dave works forty hours at the shop like I do, and Collin isn't capable of watching her."

"Maybe it would be good to have them stay together." Blaine nodded and chewed his lip,

"We'll talk to Carole and Burt at dinner, and see how they would go about choosing a place for them." Kurt sat on the floor next to Blaine's chair and rested his head on Blaine's thigh,

"Did you have a bad experience at a day care? you're more against it than me,"

"I never went to day care, I had a nanny -Elsa- she was just as distant as my parents." Kurt nodded and picked Blaine's hand up from where it was resting on his leg and kissed his knuckles.

"It'll work out fine, we can stop in and check on them on our breaks."

"Okay."

* * *

Dinner was going as normal, Burt was happy that Kurt was allowing him to have steak and mashed potatoes and Carole was happy Burt wasn't moaning about having to eat a salad as well. Finn was just finished talking about how he and Rachel are back on now, and Kurt was rolling his eyes. They broke up after Rachel made out with some guy at a cast party at NIADA,

"In her defense, Kurt, she was drunk."

"Oh, yes, My bad. She was plastered so she can make out with random guys. Sorry." Kurt said, his voice laced with sarcasm. He was Rachels friend, but the girl could be so fucking self absorbed, it made his brain hurt sometimes.

"No problem, dude." Kurt sighed at Finns obliviousness, and continued to eat his potatoes.

Blaine had just finished eating and was clearing his place. After he came back he sat down and took Kurts free hand under the table on his knee,

"Hey, Burt-"

"I told you to stop calling me that, kid. You're family. You can call me dad." Blaine smiled and nodded,

"I forget. Sorry."

"It's 'kay. So what were you going to say?"

"Well the hospital bills are piling up from the pregnancy and birth, and Kurt is going to apply to A&W, so we were wondering if you had any suggestions on picking a day care? Kurt and I are both really skeptical, and we want to make sure we pick the right one." Burt and Carole nodded and Dave looked up,

"What about Lianna?"

"We were thinking she should join Rian at the day care. Since you work the same hours as I and Burt do, and Collin is still not there."

"Sounds like a good idea. I liked day care when I was little. Made a lot of friends." Kurt smiled that at least one of them had a positive day care experience.

* * *

Kurt came home the next day after going to the trailer beside where they were working on the A&W bulding and filling out the apllication,

"Hey babe, how'd it go?" Kurt took a drooling Rian from Blaine and whiped off the spittle with his thumb and wiped it on his jeans -he'd stopped wearing designer clothes after he found out how messy parenting was- and smiled,

"it went great. I filled out the app and has my first interview, they said they'd be calling me soon for the second one." Blaine smiled and shook Lianna's formula,

"That's awesome! So how are the people?"

"The owner -Jim- is super nice, and the General manager Cindy has great hair and is really nice too."

"You would notice her hair."

"But of course." Blaine placed a kiss on Kurt's lips and the latter smiled into the kiss as Blaine pulled away and whispered,

"I love you so much." Kurt kissed Blaine's nose,

"I love you too. Always will."

"Glad to hear it."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thank you for sticking with me! I know this is a crappy excuse for a chapter, but it's really just to set up next chapter, which is really all about Dave. _**

**_Please forgive me!_**

**_Not much was really added from the teaser...just warning you._**

* * *

_Holy shit, my feet hurt so bad! _Kurt thought to himself as he threw off his work shoes and stripped off his bright orange polo. Yeah, he'd swore he'd never wear a polo...or bright orange. But that's before he got pregnant, and became working class. He sighed and looked over to the bathroom where the shower was running, and let his mind wander to images of his gorgeous fiance showering. His cock twitched appreciatively and he got up and stripped fully while walking to the bathroom and joining his lover under the hot spray.

* * *

Kurt came down late the next morning on his day off and sat on the floor in his comfiest sweats; a pair of grey "boyfriend pants" from the new Victorias Secret Pink store in the mall.

Kurt was watching Rian on the floor, playing with the hanging toys, when Kurt noticed him rocking back and forth. Kurt watched for a few minutes before realizing what was happaning and yelling for Blaine to come with the camera,

"What is it?" Blaine asked, pointing the camera at Kurt, then at Rian.

"Look!" As Burt, Carole and Blaine watched the baby, he made a small grunting noise and rolled over onto his tummy and Kurt let out a squeal.

"Blaine! He rolled over!" Blaine was smiling widely and Burt was already on the floor trying to get Rian to do it again.

"C'mon buddy! You can do it." Rian made another cute grunt before rolling back onto his tummy from where Burt had flipped him over. Blaine made a rather un-manly squeak, that he would later deny. uselessly of course because Kurt would then put the video on and show him.

Dave watched the display from the doorway, he really hoped Collin would pull out of this before Lianna was starting to hit big mile stones. He wanted to feel happy for Kurt and Blaine, but felt bitter because he was practically raising Lianna on his own, and was really missing the love from his boyfriend.

* * *

That night Dave tossed around on the couch, unable to sleep listening to Collin cry softly upstairs. He was so angry! Why couldn't he have what Blaine had, a boyfriend who was fine, who loved their child and actually would say he loved him back when he told him, instead of just "okay", or "I know". He wanted the happy family. He got up and threw on some clothes, grabbed his keys and walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well... That was an ordeal!**

**My family and I are settled into a new house, I'm job hunting and trying to make some friends.**

**We'll just get into the chapter already. :)**

**R+R Please!**

**PS- oh my god, please do not hurt me... And super special thanks to gottriplets for beta-ing this!**

* * *

"Gotta say, I'm really glad you decided to come over. Drink?" Dave looked around the room and took in his surroundings. The bedroom was huge, dimly lit with a fireplace in the corner. The dark wood floors polished to perfection, and reflecting the yellow orange light and making the room glow. Dave didn't even know what he was doing there, he didn't know where he was going with this, and he couldn't shake this sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knows he shouldn't be here. He thinks of just turning around and leaving before he does something he'll regret. But for some reason he couldn't.

"N-no thanks." Dave sat next to the other teenager, one who was allowed to have a full liquor cabinet in his room, and sighed.

"Things not so great with the mister?" Dave shook his head and looked at the ceiling, as if the plaster held the answers to his issues.

"I just feel like I'm doing everything I can to bring him back to me, but he just doesn't want to. Like he knows I need him, but just doesn't care." The other boy nodded,

"If I can ask, what's wrong with him?"

"I don't really wanna go into it, Seb."

"'Kay, no prob. So, I'm just gonna say this: You're really fucking hot. And I'd love to get into those pants of yours." Dave looked at Sebastian. He was interested in David, and that gave him a little spark of something he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt wanted. He felt like he was worth something. So when Sebastian leaned in, and Dave knew what was coming next, he didn't back off. He lent in and pressed his mouth against the other boys, hoping to feel that tingle he'd missed.

But he didn't. It felt cold, and lonely. He thought of Collin, how his lips felt the last time they'd kissed. They were warm and full.

And loving.

Sebastian tried to push his tongue into Dave's mouth but Dave jumped up like he'd been burned and stared at Sebastian in shock. He couldn't believe what he'd just done.

"Fuck. This was a huge mistake. I can't do this."

"He won't know. And it's not like you're even together anyway."

"You don't know anything about it. Goodbye, don't contact me, please."

* * *

"Blaine? I-it's Dave. I need you to come get me. I'm outside Scandals."

Thirty minutes later Dave and Blaine were sitting together in Kurt's navigator outside the bar, after Dave had told Blaine everything.

"I can't believe I did that Blaine. I'm so worthless. Collin deserves better."

"Yes. He does." Dave looked at Blaine with wide eyes; he'd kinda hoped Blaine would tell him everything would be okay, that was not what he was expecting. "But, this you David, isn't really you. You're under a lot of stress, trying to work and raise Lianna and take care of Collin. I'm not saying what you did was justified, but I can see where you are coming from."

"Would you have done it? If it were Kurt?"

Blaine thought for a moment, licking his lips a few times and sighed,

"I'd like to say never. But until you're in that position, feeling so lonely and unwanted, with someone tempting you and showing you the attention you've missed for so long, you can't really say." Dave nodded, and faced the front.

"What do I do now?"

"Normally, I'd say you have to tell him. But I feel like it would just make things worse. You have to tell him sometime, but I don't think now is the right time."

* * *

"He did WHAT?" Kurt was red in the face as Blaine told him what happened, Baby Rian splashing in the sink.

"Kurt! Keep it down before someone hears."

"But he CHEATED on him Blaine!"

They continued to argue over what Dave should do, none of them noticing Collin standing in the doorway.

* * *

The next morning found all the family members except the babies, Finn and Collin in the living room.

"David." Burt began, "I'm very disapointed in you. However, I understand that you weren't in your right state of mind. Although that does not excuse it, it is better than if everything were okay and you were just looking for something on the side." Dave nodded and listened to Burt as he was read the riot act.

"Now, I think we need to figure out a way to maybe trick Collin into getting treated, maybe if we-"

"Mr. Hummel?" All eyes turned to the doorway in shock, because Collin was standing there in his too baggy seat pants and one of Dave's tee-shirts, clutching the archway as if it were the only thing keeping him standing,

"You don't need to trick me. I heard what David did, and it's going to take time for me to forgive him, but I feel like it was somewhat my fault." Collin looked around the room with heartbreakingly sad eyes, "I want to get better for him, and for Lianna. And for myself."

Dave jumped up and went to wrap his arms around Collin, but was stopped,

"Don't touch me." Dave backed off and looked like he'd been hit, "I understand why you did what you did. But you hurt me. And I'm going to need time to trust you again." Dave nodded and took Collins hand and kissed his knuckles,

"I understand. I hate what I did, and I'm going to be there for you. I'm going to be the David you fell in love with, not the David I was last night. I love you."

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

**We'll just get right into the chappie, I havs surprise for you. :)**

* * *

Kurt sighed and put his feet up on the coffee table. He was so sleepy now, food always made him tired. He pulled out his IPhone to update his facebook,

**Kurt Hummel:** So full, just got done fisting with Blaine and Dave at the park, Rian and Lianna enjoyed the baby swings!

**Blaine Anderson:** BAHAHA!

**Puck:** Dude...I'm a total sex shark, but is that ok to do in a park? With kids around?

**Kurt Hummel:** Yeah, why wouldn't it be?

**Burt Hummel:** I don't really think that's the place for that kid.

**Kurt Hummel:** It was a picnic, we had a blanket down, it was clean...

**Blaine Anderson:** Dave, you see this?

**Dave Karofsky:** Yeah man, LMFAO

**Kurt Hummel:** What's funny?

**Burt Hummel:** Yeah, boys. I don't find this funny. What you do is your own business but a park is a PUBLIC place.

**Kurt Hummel:** Dad, we were just eating out, relax..

**Dave Karofsky:** This is too good.

**Blaine Anderson:** Yeah, but I think I'm gonna stop this before Burt has a heat attack. Kurt, read your status carefully.

Kurt furrowed his brow but did as Blaine said and his eyes widened to saucers,

**Kurt Hummel:** HOLY SHIT! DAD! I meant FEASTING! Like ate a ton of food! OMGOMGOMGOMG!

Kurt heard laughing from upstairs, he smiled because he heard Collins laugh too, but was mortified,

"You guys suck!"

* * *

"Blaine, it's snowing."

"That's why I think we should take him outside!" Kurt rolled his eyes and placed his hand on his hip as he stood firmly between the door to the back yard and Blaine. Blaine had Rian bundled to where he couldn't move in a snow jumper and two sweaters and a coat, mittens and a hat, and little boots.

"It's too cold out there for him Blaine."

"But KUURTTT."

"Oh Kurtsie it'll be fine! Let the boy take his son for his first taste of snow." Kurt smiled at Aggy and shook his head in defeat, and moved so Blaine could get out the door.

"You have ten minutes before you bring him in Blaine." Blaine did a fist pump while keeping Rian clutched firmly to his side and the baby boy giggled and tried to squirm.

Kurt poured Aggy a cup of coffee and sat down at the table.

"So what brings you here...and how did you unlock the front door?"

"Your Elizabeth told me where the spare key was." Kurt nodded, he was getting used to Aggys apparent psychicness. "She also told me something I think I should share with you. But I feel you're not going to like it. So, I'm going to give you a present first." She slid a manila envelope to him.

Kurt opened it and saw a check inside,

"Addy, this is 30 grand, we can't accept this."

"It's from Blaines fund. You can use it to pay off Rians bill, and the new one you'll have soon." Kurt frowned and furrowed his brow, he didn't like the sound of that.

"What new one?" Aggy smiled and came to sit next to Kurt. She put her hand on his belly and sighed,

"You have another gift on the way Kurtsie."

* * *

Kurt stayed frozen for a few moments. Or maybe it was more than a few, because Blaine came into the house with a chilly baby in his arms.

"Hun? Whats wrong?"

"Don't say ANYTHING Aggy. Not until I check MEDICALLY." Aggy held her hands in surrender. Kurt got up and said he was going to walgreens and he'd be back in a few minutes.

"What's up with that?" Blaine asked, taking Rians puffy layers off.

"Oh, just something his mother told me. You'd know if you opened yourself up to your gift."

"I don't have a gift Aggy." She sighed and started humming as she took Rian from Blaine and started petting his curls.

"You'll know soon enough."

* * *

Kurt came back in about thirty minutes, and sat on the couch with a blank look on his face. Everyone was in the living room watching the babies play on the floor.

"Kurt? Whats wrong?" Blaine asked, taking Kurts hand. Kurt moved his mouth, but no words formed. So he just handed him the pregnancy test.

Blaine looked at it carefully, at first he only saw one pink line, but then next to it as his eyes adjusted he saw the second, faint pink line.

"You're pregnant..."


	8. Chapter 8

"You don't seem happy Kurt..." Blaine asked, trying not to feel saddened by Kurts lack of enthusiasm,

"No Blaine. I'm not really happy." Blaines face fell,

"Why?"

"Because I'm not ready for another kid! I'm still adjusting to the one we've got! And we can forget about me working, there's no way I can carry fifty pounds of mugs on a tray while pregnant. You know it was a stretch for me to carry Rian as long as I did and I wasn't doing anything physical other than sucking your dick! So no, Blaine I'm not very happy. Seeing as this is YOUR fault for poking holes in the damn condom!" Kurt got up from the couch and ran upstairs, missing the tears filling in Blaines eyes.

"Oh Blaine." Burt said as he sat next to Blaine and wrapped his arm around him, "He didn't mean it. He's just in shock." Blaine sniffled and wiped the back of his hand across his watery eyes.

"I'll just give him some space for now." Burt nodded and rubbed Blaines shoulder,

"Good idea son."

* * *

Blaine got into bed while Kurt was in the shower and turned out the light, he was lost in thought and on the edge of sleep when he felt a warm body slide in the bed next to him and wrap his arms around his middle.

"I'm sorry love." Kurt whispered into his hair, "I'm just scared."

"Of what?"

"What if I can't pay enough attention to them both? What if Rian starts to feel neglected?" Blaine smiled and turned around in Kurts arms to kiss his fiance.

"You'll do fine. There's two of us, and two babies. It'll be okay."

"What are we going to do about money? I meant it Blaine, I can't work. I need to work on keeping this baby in me..."

"Don't worry. I talked to Aggy. It's all figured out." Kurt sighed and relaxed into Blaine.

"Okay. I trust you."

"Good. Because we need to figure out how far along you are."

"I'm thinking about a month and a half." Blaine nodded and kissed Kurts neck, making sure to run his tongue along his tickle spot.

"Blaine no ticking me!" Blaine chuckled and nipped along his neck, sliding his hand up Kurts side and lightly playing with Kurts flat, but soft tummy.

"I can't wait for you to start showing."

"Why? I'll be fat..." Blaine sighed against Kurts lips and ground his hips into his lover, feeling his hardness press against Kurts hip,

"It's so fucking hot when you're pregnant, knowing my baby's in you, knowing I did that to you..."

"You have strange kinks..." Blaine laughed and ground into Kurt, making the thinner boy cry out as Blaine put some much needed pressure onto his aching cock.

"FUCK! Blaine..." Just as things were getting hot there was a pounding on the door, as Burt called through the wood,

"Boys we are all very happy you made up, but we DON'T need to hear it!"

"sorry dad!" Blaine called back, flopping onto his back and willed his hard on to go away,

"We need our own place." Kurt laughed and grabbed his laptop from his desk and propped himself against the head board,

"Then lets get looking."

* * *

Kurt woke up to the smell of coffee and eggs, and he felt the familiar hunger in his belly,

"Wonder what things you're going to make me eat. You'r brother was all about cookies, can you try to pick something healthy?" Kurt smiled to himself, he still wasn't fully ready for another baby, but Rian had been okay so far. Everything seemed to be going well for him. Collin was getting better and Lianna was starting to warm up to him. Lianna wasn't used to Collin, so when Collin had gone to hold her for the first time in months she had started to cry. Collin had been upset, Kurt had explained to him that is was just because she wasn't used to him.

_"Kurt, my baby doesn't recognize me. I'm a horrible parent."_

_"No you're not. It's not your fault."_

__It had took some convincing before Collin tried to hold her again, but he did, and she warmed up to him within a few minutes. He doesn't like putting her down now.

Dave made sure Collin took his meds every morning, and Collin was going to counseling once a week.

Kurt wondered downstairs and looked in the fridge, once he spotted the cranberry juice he instantly wanted it. So he took the bottle and sat down with it, not bothering with a glass.

Blaine looked at Kurt with a raised eyebrow and smiled, watching Kurt gulp down the juice,

"Cravings?" Kurt smiled,

"Yep." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurts juiced stained mouth, tasting the tartness of the berries.

"Yummy."


	9. Spoiler Why I'm not updating rightnow

**So I'm really sorry about the lack of updating. I have two college classes on top of my other school stuff (I'm a junior in high school) plus a job and I'm waiting to find out if I'm gonna be a mommy in 8ish months (condom broke, long story) So cut me some slack. X) **

**Enjoy the spoiler I was able to squeeze out for you. XOXO**

* * *

"Blaine stop. I have a migraine." Blaine pouted and nuzzled into Kurts tummy,

"But I'm bonding with the baby..." Kurt rolled over onto his side and sighed,

"You can bond some other time. Aggy has the kids, go play with David. Me and Collin aren't feeling good and you're both annoying the shit out of us."

"But Kuuurrrttt..." Kurt groaned and flopped onto his belly, making Blaine jump,

"KURT! The baby!"

"Blaine Anderson! I swear to god! They baby is FINE. I slept on my stomach until I was showing with Rian, and he's okay. Chill the fuck out and Let. Me. SLEEP." Blaine pouted and sulked out of the room to join Dave in the living room. He sat next to the bigger boy and pouted.

"Kurt kick you out?"

"Yeah."

"So what are we going to do today?" Blaine sighed and slouched down into the couch. Then he sat up with a smile on his face and turned to Dave,

"Dude you look evil smiling like that. What are you thinking?"

"Paintball."

"I'll call the guys."


	10. Chapter 10

Well. I don't know where to start. I wasn't pregnant when I went to the doc, then my period was late last month (And I'm just like, really?) eventually got it, ten days late. I'm buried in school work, I'm moving out and getting married this summer, and I just have absolutely no time to really write lately. :p

I'm not sure when I'll be able to continue this. I may do some one shots or chapters later. I'm not sure. I have no inclination to write lately, and I feel like I'm just robbing you guys by putting out half assed chapters. If anyones interested in doing anything with this story theyre welcome to message me.

I'm sorry.


End file.
